The Fox Ghost Rider
by Kirika and Keiko lover
Summary: What happens after Sakura tries to kill Naruto. He makes a deal with the devil. NarutoxHarem
1. The Deal

Chapter 1: The Deal

Naruto had finally caught up with Sasuke in his attempt to go to Orochimaru.

" I finally caught you Sasuke-teme," said an angry Naruto.

" So what are you going to do dobe?" he asked.

" I'll fight you if I have to," he said getting in a fighting stance.

" Okay it's your funeral," Sasuke said in a smug tone.

They charged at each other and both shot their fists at the other, but they collided so Sasuke tried to punch Naruto with his other hand, but Naruto caught that one and then kicked Sasuke up into the air and used Shadow Clone Jutsu to bring out clones over Sasuke, but he used Fireball Jutsu to destroy them and then he turned around and activated his curse mark making him faster. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and punched him in the back sending him flying and then he appeared over Naruto and used Phoenix Flower Jutsu hitting Naruto with several fireballs, but he poofed into smoke.

" What when did he switch with a clone?" Sasuke asked himself.

" When you weren't looking," he said," Sasuke come back everyone will miss you. I mean I love you like a brother and Sakura loves you."

_" Is he lying or is he telling the truth I mean I love him like a brother to, but I don't believe him!"_ Sasuke thought and then ran at Naruto.

Naruto jumped at Sasuke with a few more clones who kicked him into the air, punched him up higher, and then the real Naruto sledgekicked him into the water.

" Ha take that you teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke came back up out of the water and charged at Naruto while activating his Sharigan and then he disappeared under Naruto kicked him into the sky, then he tried to kick him, but Naruto blocked it so he used his other leg making him fall farther to the ground, then Sasuke punched him, and he finally slammed Naruto into the ground.

" Ha take that you dobe!" he yelled.

Naruto getting up from the ground got madder and madder he felt chakra pouring into him. Kyuubi not wanting to die and wanting to kill the Uchihas gave Naruto a lot of his chakra making him grow a tail and ears made from chakra.

" What the heck is happ-" started Sasuke, but was cut off by a fist landing in his face sending him flying. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and started slashing at him, then he slashed upwards sending him flying into the air, then he punched him sending him flying again, and then he sent out a chakra hand grabbing Sasuke bringing him back and then finished it off by punching him in the gut.

Sasuke getting back up got angrier turning into his curse mark level 2 form. He know had really long blue hair, a shuriken mark across his face, and two long hand like wings coming out of his back. Sasuke ran at Naruto and punched him into the air, flew up above him, spun around kicking him, and then flew down with a Chidori in his hand hitting Naruto in the back.

Naruto got back up and kicked Sasuke across the valley over to the Madara statue while he was on the side with the First Hokage statue. Naruto charged up a Nine Tailed Rasengan while Sasuke charged up Ominous Chidori. They then jumped at each other colliding their attacks causing a bubble of dark chakra to form around them. Naruto shoved his attack into Sasuke's chest causing him extreme pain while Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest.

" Ha take that you teme," Naruto said after turning back to normal and picking up the now unconscious Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan will be happy now," said Naruto to himself.

_Konoha Gates_

" Geez you're heavy," Naruto said to himself.

" NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura.

" Sakura-chan I'm back!" he yelled," could you help me carry Sasuke to the hospital?"

" Ahhh! Sasuke-kun!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

" Woah he wouldn't come back so I had to force him to come back," he said," you expected him to come back if I asked him to."

" OF COURSE HE WOULD HE LOVES ME. HE WAS JUST MIND CONTROLLED BY OROCHIMARU!!!" she yelled to him.

" NO HE ISN'T!! IF HE IS THEN WHY DID HE NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU BEFORE!!!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

" BECAUSE HE WAS BEING COOL!!!" she yelled and then punched Naruto in the exact spot on his chest that was hit by the Chidori.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled.

" Oh that hurts huh well how about this," she said and punched him again.

" OWWWWWW!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?!?!?!" he asked.

" Because you hurt Sasuke," she said," now good bye."

Sakura ran at Naruto with a kunai in her hand and had an angry/evil smirk on her face. _'' So this is how it ends, being killed by the person you thought you loved" _ he thought. right before he was struck in the chest by her kunai. Naruto then fell to the ground face first and not breathing anymore. Sakura then picked up Sasuke and took him to the hospital.

" N-N-NARUTO!!!" yelled a familiar voice.

Hinata was watching Naruto (but she was hiding of course) when she saw Sakura 'kill Naruto' so she ran to Tsuande's office.

_Hokage's Office_

_" Man when is Naruto coming back,"_ Tsunade thought when all of a sudden her office door blew open.

" WOAH HINATA WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" she yelled.

" N-N-N-N-Naruto something's happened to him!" yelled Hinata.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!!!" Tsunade yelled.

" COME WITH ME!!!" Hinata yelled.

_Back at the Village's Gates_

" NARUTO!!!!" they both yelled.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!?!?!" asked Tsunade again.

" SAKURA DID THIS TOO HIM!!" yelled a now crying Hinata.

" Why that a bitch," Tsunade yelled.

" Lady Tsunade hurry lets take him to the hospital!!!" yelled Hinata snapping Tsunade out of her evil thoughts.

" Oh yeah lets hurry!!!" she yelled.

_At the Hospital_

" Hurry we need to save Naruto!!!" Tsunade yelled.

" What happened to him. Did he bring back Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

" Yes he did, but he was attacked when he came back!!!" yelled Tsunade.

" By who?!" asked Shikamaru.

" That evil backstabbing Sakura," Tsunade said with a disgusted look on her face.

" Sakura did this to him?!" asked Shikamaru.

" Yes she did!!!" Tsunade yelled while running faster to a room for Naruto little did she know someone heard what she said.

_" What Sakura tried to kill Naruto. Why would she I mean he brought Sasuke back and Sasuke's her true love,"_ thought Ino.

_Sasuke's Room_

" Eh...eh...eh," Sasuke muttered while waking up.

" SASUKE-KUN YOUR AWAKE!!!" yelled Sakura as she jumped on him.

" Ahhh!!! GET OFF ME!!!" yelled Sasuke in pain.

" Oh sorry Sasuke-kun. Guess what I killed Naruto!!!" she yelled happily.

" WHAT!!!" yelled Sasuke.

" I killed Naruto aren't you happy?" asked Sakura.

" NOOO HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!!! I LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHER AND SO DOES HE AND HE SHOWED ME HE DOES BY NOT GIVING UP ON ME!!!!" he yelled angrily.

" Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" he yelled.

_In Naruto's Mindscape_

" Where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

" In your head Naruto Uzumaki," said a mysterious voice.

" Who's there?" asked Naruto.

" My name is Mephistopheles, but people call me Mephisto," he said.

" Ok, but why are you here?" Naruto asked.

" I am here to keep you alive," he said.

" Why would I want to stay alive, everyone in town hates me, I was killed by my first love, and I have no one who loves me!" Naruto yelled.

" Yes you do. That girl Hinata Hyuga has loved you for 4 years and the hokage, Tsuande, has romantic feelings for you to," he said.

" They do?" Naruto asked.

" Yes so you wouldn't want to make them sad would you?" he asked with a large devilish grin on his face, but Naruto didn't see it.

" Okay, but how do I come back to life?" Naruto asked.

" Just sign this with your blood and you can come back to life," he said.

" Okay," Naruto said and went towards Mephisto and signed the contract making Mephisto laugh maniacally and all of a sudden Naruto felt his skin burn off.

_Konoha Hospital_

" What's happening to Naruto?" asked Tsunade who was watching Naruto's skin burn off, him catch on fire, his clothes change, and a chain come out of nowhere over his shoulder.

**" Get out of my way," **Naruto said while he jumped out the window and land on the ground.

_" I will give you transportation," _said Mephisto all of a sudden a vehicle with a skull on the front and on fire came up in front of him.

**" What is this?"** asked Naruto.

_" It's the Hellcycle," _Mephisto said.

A/N And chapter end. How do you like that he got the Hellcycle instead of a burning Kyuubi.


	2. Meet Steel Angel Kurumi

Ch 2

Naruto jumped on hellcycle and rode through Konoha trying to get to the forest when all of a sudden he was stopped by a ninja that he recognized was one of the ninja who tried to kill him when he was a kid.

" Stop there you demon!" yelled the ninja who was trembling.

**" You have done a horrible deed in your life and now you will pay for it," **said Naruto.

" Stay back I haven't done anything wrong!" he yelled.

**" But you have and now I will show you,"** Naruto said as he got off the hellcycle and walked towards the ninja who was so paralyzed by fear he couldn't move,**" Now look into my eyes. Feel the pain of all the innocent people you have harmed. Penance Stare!"**

The ninja watched everything he had done that was to an innocent person and then he saw what he did to a 4 year old Naruto. He eventually died, his eyes had turned to stone, he was completely pale, and he had stopped breathing.

**" That was one I still need to get out of here before anyone tries to come to me,"** Naruto said to himself.

Naruto hopped back onto his hellcycle and was about to ride off when all of a sudden he saw Tsunade in his rear view mirrors so he drove off as fast as he could.

" Naruto come back here!" she yelled.

Naruto kept driving and then he saw the Valley of the End so he went faster until he saw someone standing there.

**" What do you want Itachi Uchiha?"** asked Naruto.

" The Akatsuki felt this change in you so they sent me here to get you before you leave this world," he said.

**" Fine then come at me,"** he said gaining one long smirk across his face.

" Okay then," Itachi said.

Naruto jumped off the hellcycle and grabbed his chain about to throw it, but Itachi shot a kunai at it sticking it to the cliff. Naruto shot a fireball at him which Itachi dodged, but Naruto appeared behind him and took at his hellgun and shot Itachi in the back with it making Itachi fall, but he quickly got back up and used Mangekyou Sharigan attemting to put him in a transe long enough to knock him out, but Naruto just stood there acting like it was nothing and then shot at Itachi again, but he dodged it and then made a clone sending it down at Naruto then made it explode sending Naruto flying then he used Amaterasu hitting Naruto with flames making him fall to the ground.

" Well that takes care of that," he said, but then felt an increase in demon energy.

**" You think that will beat me. If you haven't noticed I am a fire demon,"** Naruto said.

" Well I'll kill you with another technique," Itachi said.

**" I'll show you a new combo,"** he said.

Naruto charged up a rasengan that looked like a flaming skull and then he disappeard and then reappeared in front of Itachi and then hitting him square in the gut, which sent him flying, Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in front of Itachi and grabbed his collar.

**" Look into my eyes, Feel the pain of all the innocent people you have harmed. Penance Stare!"** he yelled which then did the same thing to Itachi that it did to that Konoha ninja.

**" That took care of that,"** he said to himself, but then sensed Tsunade come up behind him.

" Naruto is that really you?" she asked.

**" Yes it is Tsunade-chan. I have become Mephisto's Ghost Rider,"** he said,** " I have made a deal with him and that deal in unbendable."**

" Why did you do it?" she asked.

**" I have become this because I didn't want to hurt the people I care about. I didn't want to make Iruka, Hinata, and you sad,"** he said.

" Naruto," she said.

**" I'm sorry Tsunade-chan I have to leave this world,"** he said.

" What why?" she asked now worried.

**" I am Mephisto's dimensional Ghost rider. So I have to go to other dimensions,"** he said.

" Well take me with you!" Tsunade yelled.

**" I can't you have to be the Hokage here,"** he said.

" Who cares about this place. I would rather go with you!" she yelled to him.

**" Are you sure you want to?" **he asked.

" Yes I would go anywhere with you," she said.

**" Okay you can come with me** Tsunade-chan," Naruto said while he turned back to normal.

" Yes thank you Naruto!" she yelled and then hugged him causing his head to go into her chest and then causing him to start to suffocate.

" Tsunade...chan," he started.

" Oh sorry Naruto," she said.

Naruto then suddenly grabbed her head and kissed her passionately and then let go.

" Naruto?" she asked.

" I know that you have feelings for me and that was also a thank you present for coming with me," he said and then turned into his Ghost Rider form.

" Thank you Naruto," she said.

**" Get on we have to get to the next dimension fast,"** he said.

" Okay!" she yelled and jumped onto the back of the hellcycle. He then drove through a portal and was sent off to another world.

_Akatsuki's lair_

" It seems that Itachi has failed," said Zetsu.

" Well I guess we can't get the nine-tailed fox until he comes back," said Kisame.

" Shut up!" yelled Madara," we will get him when he get enough chakra to open a portal so just wait!"

" Okay okay geez don't be so bossy," said Konan.

" What did you say!" yelled Madara.

" Nothing sir!" yelled Konan.

" Good now leave me alone so I can think!" Madara yelled.

They all left him while he just set there and was thinking on how to gather enough chakra to get to the nine tailed fox brat.

_In a house somewhere in Japan_

" Ahhhh!" yelled Naruto who flew out of the portal, back in his normal form, his hellcycle sealed up, and Tsunade wasn't with him anymore.

" Ow. That hurt." he said.

" Where am I?" he asked himself.

He looked around and saw some kind of doll. The doll looked like a girl who was life like.

" Wow is this a doll or something it's so life like," he said. _" And she's really cute."_ he thought and started to blush when suddenly a huge explosion shook the house and the doll fell and her lips landed on his making him blush, but he just fell back with it on top of him.

" Ow that hurt," he said to himself.

" Hi master!" yelled a mysterious, but happy voice.

" Huh who was that?" asked Naruto.

" Duh it's me, Kurumi," the voice said. Naruto looked on top of him and saw the doll that was now alive and talking to him.

" You're alive?" asked a confused voice.

" Yes thanks to you I am awake," she said.

" What did I do?" he asked and then suddenly remembered the kiss making him blush again.

" Ah you look so cute master," she said and hugged him causing his head to go into her chest. Suddenly the roof came off and started falling over them. Naruto was about to get them out of their when all of a sudden Kurumi picked him up and moved them to safety.

" That was close," he said," wow Kurumi you're strong and really fast."

" Thanks master," she said and hugged him again causing the same thing to happen to him again.

"Stop right there steel angel," yelled a voice, " we have you surrounded!"

" I'll protect you master," she said getting up and standing in front of him with her arms out.

" Oh crap what do I do?" he muttered to himself when suddenly he got an idea.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled putting his hand in a tiger seal making 20 more Naruto clones.

" Wow master that's cool," Kurumi said.

" Yeah well I have been using this for months," he said rubbing the back of his head with a foxy grin on his face.

" Now I am going to take you down!" he yelled and then sent his clones off. The clones jumped on the tanks and stuck the paper bombs to them making them blow up.

" Yeah go master!" she yelled while jumping up and down.

" I guess we have to kick it up a notch!" yelled one of the soldiers.

" What are those things?!" asked Naruto. Robots came flying from out of the sky and then shot missiles down at the Narutos destroying them and sending the real one flying, unconscious, towards Kurumi who caught him and after seeing him like that got angry and jumped at them destroying each one and then grabbed the last one and threw it at the soldier calling all the shots making him fall off of where he was standing and land on the ground.

" Master are you okay?!" asked a very worried Kurumi.

" Yeah I'm okay. What happened to those guys?" asked Naruto.

" I took care of them," she said.

" Wow Kurumi you're the strongest person I have ever seen," he said.

" Thanks master!" she yelled while hugging him really hard which once again made his head get sent into her chest.

" Stop Kurumi. Lets go find a place to stay," he said getting up and walking away with Kurumi.

_"I wonder where Tsunade is?" _he thought.

_In Mephisto's Realm_

" Don't worry you're going to see him soon," said Mephisto.

" Let me see Naruto!" yelled Tsunade, who at this time was trapped in a lava bubble.

" You're going to see him soon enough," he said.

" When!" she yelled.

" When he leaves that dimension," he said and started laughing.

The End

A/N How did you like that one. Ha first ever Naruto/ Steel Angel Kurumi crossover.


	3. Blackheart Attacks

Ch 3

Naruto and Kurumi was walking through a village looking for a hotel when they spotted some guy getting mugged so Naruto ran over to them and knocked them each out saving the guy.

" Thank you," the guy said.

" Your welcome, but if I may ask you do you know where someplace to stay would be?" asked Naruto.

" Oh how about you stay at the shrine with me for awhile if you want," he said.

" Thanks oh and can my friend stay with me?" asked Naruto pointing at Kurumi.

" Yes she can," the guy said. _" What that's The Steel Angel Kurumi. I was suppose to awaken her!"_

" Thank you," he said," HEY KURUMI COME ON I FOUND A PLACE TO STAY!" yelled Naruto to Kurumi.

" Okay master," she said and walked off with him.

" Oh yeah if I may ask what's your name?" asked Naruto.

" Kamihito Kagura," he said and they walked off.

_At the shrine_

" Okay your rooms are over there and mine and my brother's are over there," he said pointing to the locations.

" Thanks so where's your brother?" asked Naruto.

" I think in the training room trying to hone his spiritual power," Kamihito said.

" Okay well I'm off," said Naruto about to walk off when all of a sudden he was grabbed by someone.

" Master can I come with you?" asked Kurumi.

" I guess, but you need to stay far away from me when we get to the place I'm going to," he said.

" Okay," she said.

_In the forest_

" Okay time to start training!" yelled Naruto who quickly made 10 kage bunshins.

" Now you 3 go work on creating new jutsus, you go read the forbidden scroll that I took from the hokage tower, and you 6 go train on getting stronger!" yelled Naruto.

" Ah master what are those other clones for?" asked Kurumi.

" Oh I use them to get stronger. See when I ask a clone to train, read, or create new jutsus and I make them go away I gain their strength and knowledge," explained Naruto.

" Cool, can master teach me how to do it?" asked Kurumi.

" I'm not sure you need chakra to do it let me check for a second okay," he said.

Naruto started scanning Kurumi's body and found that she did have chakra, but the shocking thing is that it's his.

_" How does she have my chakra. It couldn't be from when we..." _Naruto thought and then remembered when they kissed and blushed, but decided that how she had his chakra must be that when they kissed he accidently sent some of his chakra into her system which gave her some of his chakra and waking her up in the process.

" Okay you do have chakra, but I recommend that you don't use it okay," he said.

" Why master?" asked Kurumi.

" Because your chakra is actually mine from when I woke you up meaning if you used it up then you would shut down," said Naruto.

" Okay I won't use it because I want to be around master forever," said Kurumi.

" Okay now Kurumi I want you to go back to the shrine I need to do something by myself," he said.

" Okay master I'll go see ya," she said and walked off back to the shrine.

" Okay now that she is not here anymore I'll just go **Ghost Rider and call Mephisto,"** said Naruto in his Ghost Rider form.

**" Hey Mephisto where is Tsunade I went into the portal and when I came out she was gone?"** asked Naruto who was talking into a communication device in his hellcycle.

**" Don't worry she's safe,"** he said.

**" GIVE HER BACK TO ME KNOW!!!" **yelled Naruto.

**" Now now you don't want to get me mad and kill her do you?"** asked Mephisto.

**" No just what do I have to do in this dimension?"** asked Naruto.

**" You have to find the evil guy and kill him with your Penance Stare and then you can leave and when you do you will get back Tsunade,"** he said.

**" Okay I'll get right on it,"** Naruto said and hung up also turning back to normal.

" Tsunade-chan I hope you are okay," he said to himself what he didn't know was that someone had been watching him.

" Master," she said, but saw him heading towards the shrine and remembered he wanted her to go there so she ran as fast as she can and got there before he did.

" Hey Kurumi want go out to the village on a date?" asked a slightly red Naruto.

" YES THANK YOU MASTER!!!!" yelled Kurumi.

" Okay then come on and if you want I'll buy you some new clothes," said Naruto.

" THANKS MASTER!!!" yelled a very excited Kurumi who then hugged Naruto making him head go between her breasts.

_In the Village_

" So Kurumi where do you want to go?" asked Naruto.

" I want to go watch a movie," said Kurumi.

" Okay then lets go to one," he said.

Naruto and Kurumi went to watch a movie for about an hour and a half, then they went to get some ice cream, and then went clothes shopping.

" Okay Kurumi go pick out some clothes and go try them on while I get some new clothes," said Naruto.

" Okay master," she said and walked off.

" Okay lets see... nothing here I want I'll go ask the worker here," he said to himself.

" Hey do you design clothes here?" asked Naruto.

" Yes we do do you want us too design you anything?" they asked.

" Yes I want you to get one of those blood red jackets over there and put a nine-tailed kox on it, then can I have a blue shirt that goes under the jacket with the words " The Fox Ghost Rider" on it, and then can I have some black pants," he asked the guy.

" Okay come by later and it will be done," said the guy.

" Thanks," said Naruto.

" Master come here please!" yelled Kurumi.

" Okay I'll be right there," he said and walked over to the changing stalls.

" Look at my new clothes," she said and stepped out.

She had on a blue t-shirt that was tight on the chest area, she had a short skirt, and she had some sandals that looked like his. Naruto couldn't stop himself from drooling over how she looked, but he finally got himself to stop before she saw, but he blushed really hard.

" Aw master you look so cute when you blush," she said and hugged him making his head go between her breast again.

" Lets go buy those clothes, go get some food, and get back to the shrine.

" Okay," she said and then they left.

They headed to the shrine and went back inside when Naruto suddenly remembered something.

" Oh crap my clones!" he yelled and then dispelled them and got all the information and skill.

" Okay then well I'm going to go to sleep," he said and then walked off to the bedroom.

" Master I'm going to sleep too!" she yelled and folllowed him.

They both changed into sleeping clothes which ment Naruto had on his pajamas and had on that dog hat and Kurumi had on a loose yukata and they both went to their futons which conviently were right next to each other.

" Good night Kurumi," said a very sleepy Naruto.

" Good night master," she said and they both went to sleep.

_In the Morning_

When Naruto woke up he noticed something. The first thing was that something was touching his leg, the second was something was hugging him, and third was that his head was between someones breasts so he guessed Kurumi worked her way over to his futon and hugged him in her sleep so he grabbed his pillow and put it in her hugging grip and got his stupid orange jumpsuit and put it on and went to the clothes store again.

" Hey I was here yesterday and asked for those custom clothes can I have them?" he asked.

" Sure here you go sir," the worker said and handed him the clothes.

" Thanks here's the money," he said and handed the worker the money.

" Thank you and come again!" the worker yelled to Naruto as he walked out the door.

Naruto walked back to the shrine and went back to their bedroom to see Kurumi asleep so he took off his orange jumpsuit and put on his new clothes, then went outside, and used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu incinerating his stupid orange jumpsuits.

" Finally no more stupid jumpsuits well I better go wake up Kurumi," he said to himself.

Naruto walked back into their bedroom and woke up Kurumi who didn't want to get up so he picked her up bridal style making her happier, then he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for the two, and then went outside to train with Kurumi coming.

" Master," said Kurumi.

" Yes?" he asked.

" You look hot in your new clothes!" she yelled.

" Thanks," he said and blushed, but also his heart stopped for a second. _I couldn't be in love with Kurumi I'm in love with Tsunade-chan. Wait I heard you can have a harem if your clan's dying so you can have more kids meaning I can marry Kurumi if she can have kids,." _he thought.

" Hey Kurumi-chan," he said without realizing he added the chan suffix.

" Yes master?" she asked happier hearing him add the chan suffix to her name.

" This is going to sound weird, but can you have kids?" he asked blushing.

" I'm not sure I think so wait yes I remember it in my programing," she answered.

" Good then now I need to ask you something else," he said.

" What?" she asked.

" Do you really love me or do you just love me because it's in your programming?" he asked.

Kurumi just now thought of that. Sure she was suppose to love the person who awakens her, but does she really love him. Well he's nice, caring, and strong and seems like the kind of person who wouldn't leave her for dead.

" Yes I'm pretty sure I really do love you," she said making Naruto happier.

" Okay then well I need to tell you something," he said.

" Yes?" she said.

" Well I love you too, but I also love someone else, but if you're willing to share me then I wouldn't mind to love both of you equally and we can live together for the rest of our lives," he said.

" Yes I will share you, but only if I get to be loved just as equally as the other one," she said.

" Yes I will," Naruto said.

Naruto then grabbed Kurumi surprising her and then he kissed her on the lips giving as much as he can through that kiss making her as happy as she can, but it was ruined when out of nowhere they were hit by something.

" Ow! What the hell!" yelled Naruto.

**" Ghost Rider of Mephisto!"** it yelled.

" Yeah so what's it to you?" he asked.

**" I am Blackheart, son of Mephisto, and I am here to kill you,"** Blackheart said.

" Kurumi please go away I don't want you to see this," he said.

" Okay master," she said and ran away from where he could see her and hid behind a tree so she could watch.

" Okay Blackheart if you want to kill me, **then try!"** yelled Naruto who had transformed into his Ghost Rider form.

**" I'll kill you Rider!"** yelled Blackheart.

Naruto and Blackheart ran at each other and started trying to punch each other, but they caught each other's fist and then kicked each other away. Naruto took out his chain and lit it on fire, then threw it at Blackheart, wrapped it around him, and then used it to incinerate Blackheart's arms. Blackheart just grew them back and punched Naruto into a tree knocking him unconscious.

**" Ha is this the famous Rider. This weakling,"** laughed Blackheart.

" Master!" Kurumi yelled running towards Naruto.

" I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MASTER!" yelled a very mad Kurumi.

**" Try it little girl,"** he said.

Kurumi charged at Blackheart and tried to punch him, but he just blocked them and then kicked her making her go back a few feet and then he started crushing the ground around her making her stumble then he hit her with a huge demonic beam almost killing her, but injuring her gravely and makiing her fly back towards Naruto.

" What happened," said a woken up Naruto then he looked at Kurumi.

" KURUMI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!?!" asked Naruto who then looked at Blackheart.

" YOU DID THIS TO HER!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" yelled Naruto who unleashed Kyuubi's chakra, but when he did for some reason he fell unconscious.

_In Naruto's Mindscape_

" What happened where am I?" asked Naruto.

" Oh I'm in my mind," he said.

**" Naruto come here," **said Kyuubi.

" Yes Kyuubi?" he asked.

**" I need you too rip the seal off,"** Kyuubi said.

" WHAT WHY SHOULD I?!" asked Naruto.

**" Because if you don't then we'll both die because you are unleashing too much of my chakra and turning into the Ghost Rider, but since you are doing that you're unleashing two different powers at once which will eat away at you which will eventually kill us, but if you take off the seal I will get out and we'll both be saved," **the Kyuubi said.

" Okay then, but I only will if you promise you won't hurt anyone and you show me what you look like in your human form," said Naruto.

**" Okay I promise,"** the Kyuubi said and turned into human form.

Naruto was surprised at the appearance of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was female and she had blood red hair, blood red eyes with slits, a yukata, bigger breasts than Tsunade, two fox ears, nine fox tails, and some fox whiskers.

" I didn't know you're were a girl," he said with some slight blood coming out of his nose.

" Yeah well no one ever knew," she said. **(While she is in human form she talks normally)**

Naruto then walked over to the seal and ripped it off then felt increase pain and everything went black.

_Outside of his mindscape_

" I'm awake and what's with the two fox tails, fox ears, and my whiskers marks they're now real fox whiskers," he said to himself, but then remembered Blackheart.

**" What happened to you Rider?"** he asked.

" Nothing you need to know about **Bastard!"** yelled a very angry Naruto.

Naruto, now a hanyou, transformed into Ghost Rider and charged at Blackheart with a Rasengan sending him into the air, and then he jumped up into the sky and caught him then he used Penance Stare on him causing Blackheart to die.

" Goodbye," Naruto said and then ran over to Kurumi.

" Kurumi are you okay?" he asked.

" Yeah master," she said and then got a clearer look at him," Oh my gosh master you look so cute with those fox ears, fox tails, and fox whiskers!"

" Yeah well wait," he said then looked around.

" What are you looking for master?" she asked.

" Come out Kyuubi!" he yelled.

" Hi there Naruto," she said.

" I knew you were here now... WHAT'S UP WITH ME BECOMING HALF DEMON?!" he asked.

" It seems when I came out of your body some of my chakra was left in there and made you become part kitsune," she said.

" Master," said Kurumi.

" Yes Kurumi?" he asked.

" Who is this?" she asked pointing to Kyuubi.

Naruto then went on to tell her about his life and what the villagers did.

" Master I'm so sorry that your life was so bad I wish I could make it better," she said crying.

" Don't worry about Kurumi oh yeah Kyuubi where's your fox features?" asked Naruto.

" Oh I made them disappear for now only full blooded kitsunes can do that," she explained.

" Okay well it's time to go to the next dimension," he said bringing out his Hellcycle.

" Where are we going?" asked Kurumi.

" To the next dimension remember I told you I'm the dimensional Ghost Rider," he said.

" Oh yeah well do I get to go?" she asked.

" Of course," he said.

"Do I?" asked Kyuubi.

" Yes of course you get too I mean we have been together since I was born," he said.

" Thank you," she said and then felt her heart stop for a second."_ I can't be falling in love with a human I just can't," _she thought as she got on behind him and hugged him to make sure she doesn't fall off while kurumi sits on his lap.

" Okay here we go!" he yelled and drove through the portal.

_Another Dimension_

" Ahhhh!!!!" they all yelled as they flew out of the portal and they fell on the ground.

" Ow, that hurt," said Naruto as he sealed the Hellcycle back into his arm and walked around when he saw someone.

" Hi there Naru-kun,"

End Chapter

A/N This is the longest chapter I have ever typed well here is the translation for that jutsu

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Okay so far it's a harem and the pairing is

NarutoxTsunadexKurumixFem Kyuubi


	4. an

A/N

Okay it's a harem and the girls I have picked out now are...

Tsunade

Kurumi

Fem Kyuubi

Okay pick any girl from any other dimension you want, but they have to be older than him so pick any girl from any other dimension.

Also you can tell me any girl you want from any show, but when you do that please add some Negima girls.


	5. Mahora Academy's New Fox Teacher

Chapter 4

Naruto was shocked when he saw the person.

" Finally I get to see you again Naru-kun," she said, then ran towards him, and then hugged him making his head go between her breast.

" Tsunade-chan?" he asked.

" Yes I am here," she said.

" Finally I get to see you again," he said and then kissed her deeply.

" HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MASTER!!!" yelled Kurumi.

" Naru-kun who is this?" asked Tsunade.

" Sorry Tsunade-chan this is Kurumi-chan a steel angel that I awoken in the last dimension I was in and whoever wakes her up she falls in love with, but she actually did fall in love with me, but not just because of the program and I was going to ask you if I can start a harem since my clans are almost extinct," he asked.

" You know which clans you're in?" she asked.

" Yes the Uzumaki and Namikaze," he said.

" " When did you find out?" asked Tsunade.

" I got a special scroll that has a spot on it for blood seals so I put some blood on it and it showed me what it was and it was from the 4th and said, "Dear Naruto, This your father Minato Namikaze" and I obviously figured that out and on the last one it said," Dear Naruto, This your mother Kushina Uzumaki" so I know which clans I'm apart of and they are both about to go extinct and the rules in Konoha is that the last member of the clans get to have a harem to have kids," said Naruto.

" Fine Naruto you can, but can Kurumi have kids?" asked Tsunade.

" Yes she said she could and also I want you to be in it," said Naruto.

" But I can't have kids," said Tsunade.

" So I still love you and I want you as one of my wives," he said.

" Fine then I guess, but you have to love me equally as the rest of your wives," she said.

" Of course I will," he said.

" Thanks oh yeah who's that woman over there?" she asked.

" That's Kyuu-chan," he said making Kyuubi blush at the name.

" You meant that's the Kyuubi?!" she asked shocked.

" Yep, but don't worry she's nice," he said.

" Okay also you look hot like that," she said realizing he had fox ears, tails, and whiskers.

" Thanks oh yeah where were you?" he asked.

" I don't know I remember being with you and then I was here," she said.

" Okay," he said. _" Good he erased her mind I have seen that place and I was even scared of it."_

" So where do we go?" she asked.

" I don't kn-" he said, but was then shot somewhere.

" NARUTO-KUN/MASTER!!!" they all yelled.

_Somewhere in Mahora Academy_

" Ow where am I?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he got some fake memories saying that he was sent here to be a teacher in Japan at an all girls school as a way to become a mage.

" Okay I got my old and fake ones," he said to himself.

" So I'm a mage know huh," he said again and started chanting a spell that was in his fake memories and then shot a huge beam of magic out into the sky.

" Cool well in my fake memories I am a 10 year old so I guess I will let my fake memory self take over and henge myself into a 10 year old, but I will still have these stupid fox parts also I should let my fake memory self have access to my ninja moves and let me turn back to my normal self," he said and then he used henge making him look like a 10 year old and thankfully his clothes went smaller too and then he accessed his fake memories and let them take over, but giving them access to his ninja skills and jutsus.

" Well I better get to class I don't want to be late," he said and ran off really fast.

_Along the pathway to Mahora Academy_

" This is nuts! We can't greet this new teacher and make it to class at the same time!" yelled a very loud and annoying girl.

" Why is the dean making you do this, anyway?" asked the same girl.

" Cause I'm his granddaughter," said a very nice and sweet girl.

" Well, if this new teacher is your gramp's pal, he must be an old fart," said the first girl.

" Maybe not. Your horoscope says you'll have a fateful encounter today," said the second girl.

" No, really!?" yelled the first one.

" It's right here Asuna," said the second girl.

" It also says if you speak your love's name 5 times and bark he's yours," said the second girl.

" Aw Right!" yelled Asuna.

" TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, ARF!!!" she yelled.

" Wow Asuna I'm really impressed," said the second.

" Because I'm so dedicated to Takahata-sensei?" she asked.

" No cause you're so gullible," said the second girl.

" KONOKA!!!" yelled Asuna.

Suddenly Asuna felt some strong wind hit her so she turned around and saw Naruto.

" Sorry to butt in, I just thought you should know you'll be heartbroken," said Naruto.

" Huh," said a confused Asuna.

" Of all the, heartbroken?" asked Asuna.

" How'd you like to be broken!" yelled a very mad Asuna which didn't really scare Naruto, but he decided to hide who he really is and act like he was.

" Nuh-Nuh Not so much!" he yelled acting scared.

" It's just that, I'm kind of psychic, and your future-" he was cut off by Asuna.

" Your future's looking pretty short! Like you!" she yelled.

" I was just trying to help! To warn you-!" he was yelling, but was cut off by Asuna again.

" Is that a threat!" she yelled.

" C'mon Asuna, he's just a kid, for crying out loud," said Konoka.

" Crying out loud! That's an idea!" she yelled and then tried to grab Naruto, but he had had enough. She almost grabbed him, but he side stepped her hand making her miss.

" What how'd you do that?" she asked.

" It's a secret," he said, but he dropped his guard and was grabbed by Asuna.

" Take back what you said, twerp!" commanded Asuna.

" Look, kid; you got off at the wrong stop, this is Mahora School District. It's all girls, okay," said Konoka," The elementary school's one stop back."

" Right now apologize and I'll put on the train instead of under it!" she yelled.

Negi muttered softly under his breath 'if you could' and then said, " I... just have to ask?" he asked.

" Are all Japanese girls this cranky, or do you just have really serious issues?" he asked.

" Oh this won't end well," Konoka said.

" Why you little!" she yelled.

" Okay!Okay! I'm sorry!" he sais.

" Well, well Asuna," said someone.

" Making friend again I s-" he started," Naruto is that you?!"

" Naruto?" " Who's-?" she started.

" Small World!" he yelled.

" Ta-Takahata-sensei!?" she yelled. " I...I...didn't...uh...he."

" Hi Ta-" Konoka started.

" Takamichi! You nut! How's it going?!" he asked.

" You nut?" asked Asuna, " Where-how-who?"

" It seems the welcoming committee found you, Glad to have you abroad," he said," Naruto-sensei who'd've thought!"

" Did...Did...He...just...say?" asked Konoka.

" Naruto-sensei why yes," he said.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your new English professor," he said.

" I'LL KILL HIM!!!" yelled Asuna.

" What kind of stupid joke is this!!! You're just a stupid brat!!!" yelled Asuna.

" Calm down Asuna he's brighter than he appears because he'd have to be," Takahata said.

" You'll soon find about that because he's taking over my class," he said.

" You're not serious! If...if he replaced you, it would..." she started.

" Break your heart?" he asked.

" Yes break my he-" she started.

" Who asked you!!!" she yelled.

_" I think I'm allergic to criticism,"_ he thought when all of a sudden some of Asuna's hair got his nose and made him sneeze making a lot of wind magic come out shredding her clothes.

_" I'm in trouble,"_ he thought and ran off, before Asuna noticed, towards the prinicipal's office.

_The Principal's office_

" Hi there Naruto, how you've been?" asked the dean.

" Good well I need my class roster and I need to know which way to go so please tell me," said Naruto.

" Okay well Shizuna-sensei is going to be your advisor and she will give you your roster and show you were your class is," said the dean.

" Okay well where is she?" asked Naruto.

" Shizuna come in here please?" asked the dean.

" Coming!!" she yelled.

Naruto turned around and almost got his head put in between her breasts, but missed.

" Hi I'm Shizuna Minamoto," she said.

" Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, but I go by the Uzumaki last name," he said.

" Nice to meet you," they both said and shook hands.

" Well can you please show me where my class is?" he asked.

" Okay come this way also just to let you know I know about magic," she said.

" Cool well I need to tell you all a secret so wait here for a second," he said.

" Okay," they both said and saw him walking around the room puttung mute seals and seals so no can see in through the windows.

" Okay I'm not from here," he said.

" We know you're from Wales, England," the dean said.

" No I'm not from this dimension see, unhenge!" he yelled and turned back to normal.

" I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki yes, but I'm from a different dimension and when I came here I was filled with fake memories about my life, but I had my old memories still. I'll tell you about my life when I was younger if you want?" he asked.

" Sure," they said.

Naruto told about how his father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him, how the villagers treated him, how he became a ninja and found out about the Kyuubi, told about Sasuke leaving, about bringing him back and one of his teammates tried to kill him, about meeting Mephisto and becoming the dimensional Ghost Rider, and everything else.

" Wow you're life was that horrible," the dean said with some anger in his voice.

" You poor thing," said Shizuna and hugged him making his head go between her breasts.

" It's okay well from my story can I have a place to stay?" he asked.

" Sure you can move in with my granddaughter and her roommate Asuna," he said.

" That evil girl!!! I don't want to move in there!!!" he yelled.

" Sorry, but that's the only place we have," he said.

" Fine I'll stay, but can I have some futons for when the other 3 that came with me to sleep in?" he asked.

" Sure, now you have a class oh and make sure you turn back into your 10-year form," he said.

" I know HENGE!!!" he yelled turning 10 again.

" Okay lets go," he said and walked out the door.

" Are you coming Shizuna-chan?" he asked.

" Coming," she said and caught up with him.

_In the Hallway_

" So what do you do here?" asked naruto.

" I'm the guidance counseler," she said.

" Cool wait this is class 3/A right?" he asked pointing to a sign that they almost walked by.

" Yeah I guess we almost missed it," she said.

" Well lets go in," he said and opened the door when he sensed an eraser falling so he started chanting a spell and made it stop then he noticed all of the girls staring at him so he stopped the spell and quickly grabbed it before it hit him, but the spell didn't go unnoticed by someone in particular.

" Wow an eraser that's not original, but the wire that will trip me, then make a bucket fall on my head, then shooting me with three arrows, and finally making trip into my desk is original," Naruto said while dodging all of them.

" Hi there my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your teacher," he said while everyone just stared at him for a few seconds and then rushed at him and gave him a huge death hug and started asking questions.

" How old are you?" asked one of them.

" I'm twe- I mean I'm ten," he said.

" Are those fox ears, tails, and whiskers real?" asked another.

" That's a secret," he said when all of a sudden he was hoisted up by one student in particular.

" That eraser floated before it hit you," said Asuna," what weird thing did you do to it?!"

" Moi," he said and then flashed red eyes at her making her scared and let him go.

" What did she mean by it floating are you crazy Asuna?" asked another student.

" What was that Ayaka!!!" yelled Asuna.

" I'm just saying your an idiot people can'y use magic!!!" Ayaka yelled back.

_" Lets see how should I stop this I know, but it might expose my ninja status oh well,"_ he thought before jumping in between them shocking everyone, then grabbed their fists, and spun them around causing them stop.

" Wow how did you do that?" asked everyone someone in who asked in particular was a very tall girl.

" I'm just good at stopping fights," he said acting innocent.

" Please go to your seats everyone?" he asked and they all went.

" Okay well Shizuna I got things done here you can go now," said Naruto.

" Okay good bye Naruto," she said and walked off.

" Now to get started well first I need this," he said and got a stool to get up higher.

_" He can fool the others, but not me," _thought Asuna,_" Once I prove he's a weirdo he's toast."_

_" I sense something coming at me better dodge it," _ Naruto thought and dodged the piece of eraser.

_" What he dodged it well I better use rocks," _she thought and threw more at him which he dodged easily.

" Class is over okay everyone you can go,"he said while everyone left.

" Oh hi Takamichi," said Naruto and then sensed someone coming guessing it was Asuna trying to push him out of the way to see Takahata so he stuck out his foot making the running Asuna trip and fall on her face..

" So how was class?" asked Takahata.

" Good well I need to go do you know where Konoka is?" asked Naruto.

" Yeah she's done there," he said pointing to her.

" Okay thanks oh yeah help Asuna off the ground will you thanks bye," he said and ran off.

" That Naruto," said Takahata to himself when he suddenly remembered Asuna who was on the ground.

" Hey Konoka!" yelled Naruto finally catching up with her.

" Yes Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

" I got a note from your grandfather saying that I can stay in your room for awhile and some more of my friends are coming and he said they could stay so can I stay in your room?" he asked.

" Yeah sure, but it's a little small in there," she said.

" Oh I can take care of that just be out of your room for an hour and it will be done," he said.

" What will?" she asked.

" Nothing just stay out for an hour please?" he asked.

" Okay," she said.

" Oh yeah can you keep Asuna out and tell her while your out for that hour?" he asked.

" Sure see ya oh and here's the key!!!" she yelled and threw it to him.

" Okay see ya," he said and ran off.

_An hour later_

" Huh letting that stupid little kid sleep in there including other people geez!" yelled Asuna.

" Oh come on Asuna he's not a bad kid," said Konoka.

" Whatever, but are you sure you want to come back now I mean we have been out for an hour we can go shop more," said Asuna.

" I'm sure lets go in," she said and right when she did she put the key in the door and opened it.

_Seconds earlier_

" Geez such hard work wait I here them crap I need to get rid of the clones," said Naruto and got rid of them," okay henge!!!"

" Okay now-oh my gosh," said Asuna seeing the place.

" How did you do this Naruto?" asked Konoka.

" I'm good at building stuff," he said smiling innocently.

" Okay your beds are over there mine and the others are over there, the personal hot springs are over there, the swimming pool is over there, and the plasma screen is over there," he said pointing to each place and each time he pointed out something their mouthes went farther done, by the time he was done there were two holes in the floor.

" Okay well I'm going to bed now," he said.

" But it's only 7:30," they said.

" I wake up at 3:00," he said while he grabbed his pajamas, went and changed, and then came back out.

" Oh my gosh you look so cute!!!" yelled Konoka who ran at Naruto and hugged him.

" Thanks well good night and please don't touch my fox ears, tails, or whiskers," he said and went to sleep.

" Wow he goes to sleep fast," they said.

_Naruto's dream_

_" No stay away from me!!!" yelled a 5 year old Naruto._

_" It's time we kill the demon," they said._

_" No I'm not a demon I haven't even done anything to you," he said crying._

_" Oh look the demon is lying," one of them said._

_" Lets finish this," another said when all of a sudden an ANBU showed up._

_" Thank you for coming to he-" Naruto started when all of a sudden the ANBU member threw kunais and shurikens at him._

_" Why are you helping the villagers try to kill me ?" asked Naruto._

_" Because you're a demon and you need to be killed and they started beating him to death._

_" Nooooooo!!!!! I'M NOT A DEMON!!!!!" yelled Naruto_

_Dream end_

_1 min before that_

" What's that noise," said a sleepy Asuna.

" Oh it's that brat," she said and got out of bed and walked over to him to punch him when she heard what he was saying.

" No staw away from me!!!" he yelled.

" Who's chasing him probably some monster," she said, but kept on listening.

" No I'm not a demon, I haven't even done anything to you," he said and started crying.

" What the crap!" she yelled quietly.

" Thank you for coming to he-" he said in his sleep, but was cut off.

" Why are you helping the villagers try to kill me?" he asked.

" What the villagers as in his village's villagers?" she asked herself.

" Noooooooo!!!!! I'M NOT A DEMON!!!!!" he yelled and then woke up and looked around and saw it was 3:00 so he got up, got dressed, and left. Little did he know Asuna was listening to what he was saying in his sleep.

" What happened to him I'm going to have to ask him later," she said and went to sleep.

_Outside in the forest_

" Geez I hate that dream," he said to himself.

" Well I guess I should start training, UNHENGE!!!!" he yelled and turned to normal.

" Okay first I'll make some kage bun-" he started when he saw a portal in the sky open and someone fall out.

" Crap that person will die if I don't help," he said and started running up trees and finally jumped off the tallest one and the caught the person saving her life.

" That was close woah it's a woman okay lets see I need to heal her first good thing I learned that healing jutsu," he said and started making handsigns then finally some green chakra came around his hand and he put it on her shoulder healing her until she finally woke up.

" Where am I?" she asked.

" You are in Mahora Academy I'm guessing to you that's another dimension," he said.

" I'm in another dimension?" she asked.

" Yes," he said.

" Are you from here?" she asked.

" No I'm from another dimension, but I'll tell you why if you want me too?" he asked and got a yes from her and he started telling her his life story.

" By the end she was sad and mad.

" So you had a demon sealed into you, but the villagers still tried to kill you for something that wasn't your fault than later you helped bring back your best friend for the village and almost got killed by one of your teammates, than you became a dimensional ghost rider, then you went to another dimension, killed this Mephisto guy's son, came here, and became the teacher in disguise as a 10 year old?" she asked making sure she got everything.

" Yes," he said.

" YOU POOR THING!!!" she yelled and then hugged him making his head go between her breasts.

" I forgot to ask you what is your name?" she asked.

" Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," he said," And you?"

" Nadeshiko Benibara," she said.

" Okay well lets go back," he said.

" Okay," she said and they headed back.

A/N My newest longest chapter.


	6. Blackheart Returns!

A/N yeah you're probably pissed at me for this, I do not blame you. I do not own Naruto and all of the other series I'm crossing over with it.

Naruto suddenly sat up and noticed that he was lying on the ground. " Woah, weird dream. Who was that woman again?...Nadeshiko Benibara. Oh well that really is a weird dream," he said to himself. Naruto jumped onto his feet and made a kage bunshin. " Okay you, you activate the demon chakra in you while I turn into my ghost rider form," the real Naruto said.

The bunshin saluted and did what Naruto told it. Naruto then turned into his ghost rider form and ran at the bunshin with his fist cocked back. The bunshin blocked the punch and swiped kick Naruto, but Naruto was able to flip in the air and land back on his feet. The bunshin made a rasengan and ran at Naruto who took out his chain and wrapped it around the bunshin. " Grah!" the bunshin yelled in pain. Naruto dragged the bunshin towards him and punched it in the face causing it to poof away. **" Weird, it should have lasted longer,"** Naruto said to himself.

" Gah!" Naruto heard from behind him. He quickly jumped out of the way and saw the bunshin smash the rasengan into the ground. **" How? How did you make a kage bunshin? You're a bunshin and I have been watching you this whole time!"** Naruto yelled with a shocked face.

The bunshin just smirked and said," Oh I have my ways Naru-kun," in a mocking tone. Naruto growled and ran at him while pulling out his gun. The bunshin watched as Naruto was about to shoot at him so it threw a kunai at the gun which deflected the bullet at the last second.

**" Damnit!"** Naruto yelled angrily. He ran at the bunshin and roundhouse kicked it. The bunshin slid back a few feet before stopping itself and charging its chakra. **" Oh no you don't!"** Naruto yelled as he wrapped the chain around the bunshin again, holding it in place, and then shooting at it. The bunshin was able to move its arm up a little causing the bullets to just barely miss.

" Hehe," it chuckled. The bunshin was able to substitute its self with a log and punching Naruto in the back of the head since the log he switched with was behind Naruto. Naruto fell to the ground, but rolled himself to the side before the bunshin could smash its foot on him.

**" I'm not done yet!"** Naruto yelled as he was surrounded by a vortex of fire. The bunshin got on all fours as it brought out more demon chakra and made a rasengan. **" Take this! I finally named this rasengan! Honoo Dokuro no Rasengan!" **Naruto made that same rasengan he used on Itachi and jumped at the bunshin, who also jumped at him.

" Aah!/**Aah!"** they both yelled.

Everyone on campus fell out of bed from the sound and shaking of what seemed like an explosion.

_Headmaster's Office_

" This seems like it has something to do with Naruto-kun," the Headmaster mentioned while sweatdropping. Takahata, who was with him, nodded his head in agreement.

_In Asuna's and Konoka's room_

Konoka fell out of bed with a small squeak and Asuna also fell out of her bed and landed on top of Konoka causing both of them to 'eep!' in pain. " I don't know why, but I have a feeling that brat has something to do with this," Asuna said as she sat there.

" Interesting Asuna, now can you please get off me, you're crushing me," Konoka told her since Asuna was sitting on her back. Asuna told her sorry as she got off and noticed the time. " Crap, I'm going to be late!" Asuna yelled as she grabbed her school uniform and a jacket, changed into it, and ran out of the room going who knows where.

_Back with Naruto and the bunshin_

Naruto, who was back to normal, and the bunshin, same as Naruto, lied there breathing hard. " You are very strong," Naruto told it.

" Thank you, you are too. Well I'm out of here, if you ever want an interesting spar again, bring me into existence. Think #1 when doing the jutsu and I'll be here see ya," the bunshin or #1 told Naruto before poofing away. Naruto just sighed and fell back asleep to regain his strength, completely forgetting he's a teacher now.

While sleeping, he doesn't notice a figure walking over to him. " You thought you had killed me didn't you Ghost Rider, well I'm still alive hehe now die!" the figure yelled as he brought his fist down to crush Naruto's face in. Out of nowhere a giant shuriken came from the trees and almost sliced the guy's arm off.

" Who's there?" the guy yelled. The person jumped out of the trees and there stood one of Naruto's students. Kaede Nagase, student #20 in Naruto's class.

" I am Kaede Nagase and I do not know why you want to kill my teacher, but I will not allow it," she told him.

The guy just growled before disappearingKaede just smiled and walked over to where Naruto was sleeping. " Who are you Naruto-bozu?" she asked to him even though he was sleeping. She decided to let him sleep and ran off to finish training and then get ready for school.

After about 2 hours, Naruto sat up, yawning, and stretching his arms. " Aaaah, where am I? What time is it?" he asked, thinking someone was there. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 9:00 a.m. " Crap! I'm late for school!" Naruto yelled.

He quickly ran back to his dorm room, washed his clothes **(A/N they are the only ones he has because he forgot to ask for multiply copies of his custom clothes)** extremely fast, and ran to the classroom.

The classroom

" Where's Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked Asuna who just shrugged her shoulders and started to fall asleep. Right before she could though, the door flew open and Naruto ran in. " Hehe sorry class, I kinda overslept," he told them while rubbing the back of his head causing the class to giggle.

" You look cute doing that Naruto-kun," one of them said causing him to blush which made them giggle again. " Any way, lets start class!" he yelled happily, only for the bell to ring and the class to run out.

" This was a horrible 2nd day as a teacher," he groaned as he walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

As he walked down the hallway he suddenly sensed an evil presence. " It feels familar, but where is it coming from?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw that no one was in the hallway. He opened the window, whistled, turned into his ghost rider form, and jumped out landing on his hellcycle which drove itself over to that location after he whistled. Naruto then drove out of the campus in search of the energy, not realizing that someone was watching.

" Naruto Uzumaki, you are certainly interesting, but I must have your blood so I can get out of here," a girl said while standing on the roof of the building with another girl standing silently next to her. " Come on Chachamaru, I'm thirsty so I want you to make me some tea," the girl said to the newly named Chachamaru.

" Yes mistress," Chachamaru said.

_With Naruto_

**" Where is that energy coming from?"** Naruto said as he increased his speed. After a few minutes, he stopped in the clearing he was training at, turned back to normal, and looked around. " I was positive I felt that energy coming from here," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he felt something shooting right at him at an incredible speed. " Crap!" Naruto yelled as he barely jumped away at the last second. He looked over and saw a creature standing where he was. " Who are you?" Naruto asked the thing. **" Ah you don't remember me, Naruto-kun. I'll give you a hint my name starts with B and ends with lackheart," **it said while chuckling.

" Blackheart!" Naruto yelled as he jumped backwards, getting as much distance between them as he can. " I do not know how you survived the first time, but this time I wi**ll kill you!"** Naruto yelled.

**" We'll see about that Naruto-kun, but not now. Too many people are around here and I know one person in particular who's watching us,"** Blackheart said as he looked over and saw branches in a tree move around. Naruto just looked at him confused before he just shrugged and asked," **Fine then. When **do you want to fight?" as he transformed back to normal.

**" Tonight, at the lake near here, got it?" **Blackheart asked him while staring at his hand in a nonchalant attitude which pissed Naruto off. " Yes I got it, now leave and dont harm my students," Naruto demanded him.  
Blackheart just laughed as he disappeared.

" Now, who's over there?" Naruto yelled while looking over at the trees. Nothing happened. " Get out here!" Naruto yelled angrily. Nothing. " Fine then I'll force you out!" he yelled again. Finally, Kaede jumped out and smiled at him.

" Um I know you are one of my students, but what's your name again?" Naruto asked her while rubbing the back of his head. " I am Kaede Nagase Naruto-bozu," she said.

" Sorry, I haven't had enough time to learn everybody's name," Naruto told while smiling sheepishly.

" It's okay, Naruto-bozu, but I must ask. What are you?" she asked him as she opened one of her eyes. Naruto just stared at her and said," Okay, come with me."

Naruto summoned his hellcycle after turning into his Ghost Rider form and got on. **" Hop on,"** Naruto told her. Kaede just looked at him shocked before shrugging her shoulders and jumping on, hugging him to not fall off, causing him to blush before they rode off.

A/N Yeah I wanted this to be long, but I couldn't think of anything at this moment. Also about the Eva thing, remember Naruto takes Negi's place completely so his father, either Nagi or Minato (he'll be a mage too if I pick Minato), sealed her there.

Also as far as the pairing goes its  
NarutoxTsunadexKurumixFem KyuubixKaede

Review who you want to be in the harem from Negima k

Ja Ne


End file.
